Women
by Ominae
Summary: Minato gets into antics with both Miya and Karasuba over a supposed date or so, which gives the ronin severe women problems. Or does he really? Crack Minato/Miya/Karasuba triangle. XD


Sekirei: Women

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Sekirei are under the copyright of Keizō Kusakawa, Sakurako Gokurakuin aka Ashika Sakura, Square Enix, Seven Arcs and Animax.

Summary:

Minato gets into antics with both Miya and Karasuba over a supposed date or so, which gives the ronin severe women problems. Or does he really? Crack Minato/Miya/Karasuba triangle. XD

* * *

Minato's Room, Izumo Inn, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Minato was sleeping at his futon for the past 2 hours ever since morning had dawned on Tokyo. Musubi and the other Sekireis have all left him alone when he mumbled in his sleep that he wanted to rest more due to the weekend.

"Mmmmm..."

The college ronin mumbled in his futon, moving from left to right and vice versa again. He was dressed with a plain white shirt and black shorts as Japan was in the summer season, with an electric fan turned on nearby for the entire night.

"Rise and shine, Sahashi-san..."

Minato's eyes were wide open immediately upon hearing the voice.

_That voice! It can't be..._

He stared up from his futon to see Miya Asama seated next to him. The ronin was startled as she usually is in his room with a chopping knife at the ready.

"Ms. Landlady!" Minato was surprised to see her so calm and without a weapon that can be used to hurt or kill him.

"I'm not here for _that_, Sahashi-san." Miya tried to calm Minato down, who had his back against the wall with the futon dangling on his feet with the blanket.

"Then what?" Minato saw Miya walk towards him until she sat down beside him.

"It's because..." Miya began to speak slowly to Minato. "you promised that..." Miya grabbed Minato's temples and made him face her. "you'd go out..."

The Izumo Inn landlady placed a pleasant smile on her face.

"go out with me."

* * *

Outside Izumo Inn, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!!!!!"

Minato ran out of Izumo Inn, already clad in a white shirt and jeans with his running shoes on. How he got them on despite the presence of Miya nearby is another story for another day.

"W-what the hell?" Minato panted hard in order to catch his breath.

Looking around to see that no one was in the street outside Izumo Inn except himself, Minato sighed a breath of relief.

"That was close." Minato placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart slowing its heartbeat rate back to a normal pace.

"Ara, are you Minato Sahashi?"

Minato froze in place; he didn't even make a single squeak out of his puny muscles as he slowly turned his head to the left to see someone eyeing him.

In fact, it was a woman.

"So are you the one Mu-chan described to me yesterday?" Minato saw that a silver-haired woman in a ponytail was walking towards him. The black-haired teenager noted that the woman had black clothes that seemingly hugged her body. He also noticed her black boots that extended all the way to legs and the sheath of a Nodachi strapped on her waist. A gray jacket was laid on her shoulders.

"Yep." The woman placed her left fingerless gloved hand on her chin, observing Minato from every angle. "You're the guy that Mu-chan told me about."

"Um..." Minato felt nervous. "W-who are you exactly?"

"Me?" The gray-haired woman pointed to herself.

"Uh..yeah."

"Oh!" She playfully slapped her own left cheek. "Oh dear me, where are my manners?"

The woman introduced herself, "I'm Karasuba. And I think you know all about the Sekireis wandering all over the Greater Tokyo Area."

Minato nodded slowly, "Yes, I do."

"Well it so happens that I'm one of them."

"Y-you are?" Minato was surprised to hear Karasuba telling him on her status. "A Sekirei like Musubi-chan?"

"That's right." Karasuba stepped closer to Minato. "And I heard some interesting things that happened between you and Mu-chan."

Minato swallowed his saliva when Karasuaba was in front of him, giving a pleasant smile as she had touched his chin to make him look at him. "Very interesting things that have made me curious." However, it was making Minato scared of Karasuba as he literally wanted to _piss his pants _off right now.

"In fact, I'd like to go out with you right now and we can perhaps..." Karasuba whispered on Minato's right ear. "do the things that you've done with Mu-chan, yes?"

"Back off!"

Karasuba saw that Miya was armed with a bokken, its wooden tip pointed at her.

"I am going out for a lovely day with Sahashi-san!" Miya snarled at the MBI Disciplinary Committee head. "And I won't have you blocking my way!"

Karasuba sighed and drew out her Nodachi. "Is that so?" The ponytailed woman gave Miya an evil glare. "Because I've been waiting for this day to happen!" She began to laugh while having the Nodachi's bladed tip pointed at Miya in response to her earlier action.

Minato took advantage of the showdown between the two and ran off where he can hide from them.

* * *

Unknown Alley, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"I should be safe here."

Minato ran all the way to a nearby alley, where there wasn't any other people except him.

_Good. I should be able to get away from them. _

"Ara. There you are."

Minato felt the need to freeze, but had the urge to turn his head around to see Miya at the alley's entrance.

"Stop right there." Miya said, having an oni mask hovering behind her head. Minato felt scared at the sight of the demon.

"M-m-ms. Landlady." Minato ran away from her when he bumped his head into someone's chest.

"My, oh my." Minato found himself being patted on the head. "And I was hurt when I saw you running away from little old me."

"K-Karasuba!" The black-haired ronin took a few steps back until he bumped into Miya.

"Sahashi-san." Miya whispered to his right ear, hugging him from behind. "Karasuba and I had a talk about resolving this problem." The purple-haired woman eyed Karasuba. "We did come up with a compromise to solve this problem..."

"And the solution we came up was for you to double date you." Karasuba smiled once again at Minato.

"W-wait!" Minato saw Miya and Karasuba approaching him from both sides.

"Don't worry, Sahashi-san." Miya assured Minato.

"You'll be in good hands with us." Karasuba said to reassure Minato also.

Minato did the best thing he can do.

He got down on his knees and started to shout.

* * *

Minato's Room, Izumo Inn, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Mina-tan! Mina-tan! Wake up!"

Minato was roused from his seemingly afternoon nap by Matsu, wearing her usual cheongsam and her glasses on.

"M-matsu?" Minato placed his hand over his chest, feeling relieved that he was in his room all along. _So it's a dream._

"I heard you shouting when I was about to get to my room." Matsu told Minato.

"Where's Tsukiumi and Musubi?" Minato asked Matsu on his Sekireis.

"Miya-tan told them to head to the supermarket," Matsu adjusted her glasses. "with the promise that the first one back in Izumo Inn will sit down next to you. As for Kuu-chan, she's with Miya-tan in the kitchen."

Minato sighed. "I see."

"Anyway," Matsu told Minato. "Miya-tan wanted me to let you know that dinner's almost ready."

"O-okay." Minato slowly nodded as Matsu left Minato's room. _Man, am I beat!_ Minato got up from his futon and fixed it by rolling it before he placed it on the closet.

"I just have the worst dream ever about the landlady and..." Minato vaguely remembered seeing Karasuba in his dream. "that lady who calls herself Karasuba."

"I wonder if she does know Musubi-chan all along?"

Minato left his room, closing it quietly before he made his way downstairs towards the kitchen.

THE END

PS - I based this over some conversation I had with someone from the Animesuki. We discussed over the possibility of a humorous relationship starring Minato and Miya with Karasuba thrown in with the two for some good measure. I hope the fic was okay. Second time for me to do a Sekirei story.

As always, let me know if I made a mistake or two so's I can fix it ASAP. Thanks.


End file.
